Back to the Future
by mintytoothpick
Summary: Complete! Harry gets sent back to 1978, the era of his parents.
1. One

_Author's Note: Yes, this story was posted before. I deleted it and then went through it and made it, hopefully, better. At least I like it better, I hope you do too. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. _

People think I hate James Potter, and I get how they might think that but I don't. Honestly, don't they know that when you like a guy you pretend to hate him? Call him an ass and act like you can't stand to be around him? When really deep down you treasure the moments when you get to flirt with him by insulting him.

Then again, the whole reason you pretend to hate him is to convince everyone that you don't like him in the least. That you don't think he's hot. And that while your calling him an insufferable git really you **don't** want to grab his collar and kiss him.

Well, the reason you don't want to let anyone know you like him is fear of rejection.

I know what you're saying, "Oh, but everybody knew he like you! Why would he reject you if he likes you?"

That's the thing. It's a fact, human nature. You want what you can't have. James Potter knew he couldn't have me, henceforth, subconsciously or consciously, wanted me.

So I have a plan this year. It's my last year, so if I embarrass myself horribly I won't be around for much longer to be, well, embarrassed.

I'll tell him. On the last day of school I will inform him that I find him incredibly yummy. That I want to be with him just as much as he thinks he wants to be with me.

Then we will go out on a date or two and he will realize he just wasted three years of his life chasing me.

But what can you do?

My best friend in the entire world, Rachel, thinks I'm crazy when I inform her of my plan.

Oh course I told her about being in love with an ass. I couldn't not tell her if my life depended on it.

She doesn't see what I and the rest of the female population see in him. She doesn't hate him, she thinks he's funny, but not yummy. No, she was always the sensible one out of the two of us. Never went boy crazy like the everyone else.

As the bell rang dismissing classes for the day and I walked out of the classroom, a tall skinny boy with very messy black hair walked up along side me.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want you to go out with me."

"Of course you do," I mumble sarcastically under my breath, "Why do you keep asking? The answer will always be no."

"Come on, please? There's a Hogsmead visit coming up. Come with me! Please?"

I turned and look he in the eyes. I'm shocked. I don't know what I expected to see but it sure as hell wasn't this. His eyes are deep and hold so much emotion. It's scary. There's something in there I can't recognized, but I think, or maybe just hope, it's love. He loves me? Maybe it's just the idea of me.

"Fine Potter, I'll go out with you."

He grinned and started to walk away.

"James!" I called after him.

He turned and faced me, still walking away. "Yeah?"

"Don't make me regret this."

He smiled, "You won't," then he jogged off to catch up with his friends.

I smile to myself. He is so hot. I start to run off to inform Rachel of my news when I stop dead in my tracks. Shit. The plan. The plan is totally ruined!

I'm in the seventh year girls dorm pacing back and forth in front of Rachel who's sitting on her bed.

"Why the hell did I agree to go out with him? I totally ruined my plan!"

"You realized that your plan was stupid and you really do care for him."

"Hey! And it was a rhetorical question. What am I going to do? He's going to break my heart and-"

But I was cut off by a rather skinny boy falling from the ceiling.

"Potter what the hell are you doing? You aren't allowed in the girls dormitories and you know it."

The boy looked up at me, confused.

"I'm not- Wait, who are you?"

I looked closely at him. Was he joking? I'm only the girl he's been annoying for years...

"What do you mean who am I? God James, I always knew you were stupid, now you're lacking short term memory too?"

"James Potter? I'm not James Potter."

I looked closely at him. No, he wasn't James Potter, yes he looked too much like him to be real, but it defiantly wasn't him. There were several noticeable differences. For instance, James had deep hazel eyes, this boys were green, and the boy had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"No, your not James. Who are you then?"

"My name is Harry." The boy glanced around nervously.

"Harry...?"

"Um, I don't think I should tell you that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Potter," he mumbled.

"Ah, so your related to James Potter then. Cousins? Don't tell me your brothers! Holy shit! One James Potter is bad enough."

"What year is it?" Harry asked.

"1973," Rachel said.

Harry turned and looked at her. "Rachel Bible? Lily Evans' best friend all through Hogwarts, then maid of honor at her wedding... I think."

"Yes, I'm Rachel... How do you know me?"

"Pictures."

"Wait a minute! I'm not married, so how could Rach have been my maid of honor, and you have pictures of a wedding that never took place?"

"Your from the future aren't you! And I'll bet anything your James Potter's son!"

"Um, ya. I need to see Dumbledore."

"Here, I'll take you." Rachel offered.

"Okay."

"I'll come too. So what lucky little bimbo finally got pregnant after a one night stand with Potter?"

For some reason Harry found this very funny.

"Why is that so funny? You should be mad! I just called your mother a bimbo!"

"Yeah, but if you knew who my mother was you wouldn't find it funny at all."

"I highly doubt it. Unless it's Rachel. But that's impossible. You look absolutely nothing like her."

"We're here." Rachel interrupted us.

"Um, so thanks for walking me.." Harry said nodding.

"The passwords gummy worms," I inform him.

"Thanks."

Rachel and I walk away.

"Well, that was weird," Rachel comments.

"Indeed. We just meet James Potter's son." I start to laugh. "Poor bimbo."

Rachel doesn't laugh. But she does shot me a look and ask if I noticed anything that might tell us who the mother is. I think she knows something...


	2. Two

__

Author's Note: New chapter... Duh. Um, I'm not really sure if I really like this chapter, but I really like chapter 3 so I wanted to put this one up so I could put 3 up. This one is kinda corny... But tell me what you think. Thanks to all of you who reviewed chapter 1. 

James Potter's son. I've just meet James Potter's son. I can't very well date James Potter with his son around! It'd be weird! I wonder who Harry's mother is... Luckily little bitch. I want that. To marry him, bare his children.... Okay, so maybe baring his children is taking it a little far but you get the point. I love him. So much. It's like a cancer, slowly consuming me. I've fallen hard and it's left the biggest bruise on my rump. 

I feel like I'll die with out him. With out his arms wrapped around me. Until he whispers in my ear that he loves me more that life it's self. I need him. He's my Romeo. If only I were is Juliet.

I want to fall asleep curled up in his arms. Wake up to him as lingers in dreamland a little while longer...

He's my everything. If only I were his...

I looked up our compatibility. You know Astrology. We're like meant for each other. He's an Aries, April 1. April Fool's Day. How appropriate. Me? I'm a Gemini. May 31. Aries and Gemini are supposed to be like, perfect together!

The next morning Rachel and I walk into the Great Hall just in time to catch the end of Dumbledore's speech about Harry. 

"-he has previously been sorted into Griffindor. I hope you'll all make him feel welcome." And Dumbledore sat down.

Harry, who had been standing up front walked and sat down at the Griffindor table where James and company immediately pounced on him, bombarding him with questions. 

I wondered what Dumbledore had told the school. Surely he had not been stupid enough to tell everyone that Harry was from the future! 

"Hi," I said as Rach and I slid in to seats across from Harry. 

"Hi," he replied before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"But really, you've got to be some how related to Prongsie here. You can expect me to believe that just by chance you happen to look almost identical to him."

"That's my story."

Sirius frowned.

"So are you a transfer student or what?" Rachel asked grabbing a piece of toast from the plate.

"That's what they say."

Suddenly Sirius had a revelation. "Your his son!" he shouted so loud the whole school turned to look at him. Then more quietly, "Your from the future and your his son." he sat back obviously very pleased with himself for figuring this out.

Harry looked at Sirius, "How the bloody hell did you figure **that** out?"

"I'm a genius," he replied modestly. 

"Your my son!" James frowned and leaned over Sirius to get a proper look at Harry. "If your my son why is you last name Carter?"

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly Potter! Dumbledore just gave him a new last name. Don't be daft."

James blushed slightly, "I knew that."

"Sure you did," I said sarcastically.

"Who's your mother?" James asked Harry curiously.

"Some blond bimbo you knocked up," I replied for Harry.

"Hey, give me some credit will you Evans?"

"I only give credit where credit is due."

"My mother's not blonde, the two of you didn't get married because she was, as you so poetically put it 'knocked up', and besides that I can't tell you anything."

James stuck his tongue out at me. I returned the favor.

"I bet your his mum Evans."

I laughed sarcastically, "Keep dreaming Potter." 

"No, look Evans I'm serious-"

"No your not, I'm Sirius!"

"Sirius, that joke is so overdone, I'm mean it wasn't even really funny the first time, now for the fifty-thousandth it is defiantly not funny." 

"Harry hasn't heard it before!"

"He's my son, your my best friend. I'm sure he's heard it before. Now as I was saying, He's got your eyes Evans."

"Okay, whoop-dee-do he's got green eyes, along with one forth of the population."

"Your just in denial."

"Potter, I wouldn't ever consider sleeping with you, and if I were to accidentally get drunk and do so I'd get an abortion before giving birth to your heir."

"Denial." 

Totally.

~

Potions. Joy. With Slytherins. Even better.

Rachel, Harry, James, Sirius and their worm of a friend Peter and I walk to the dungeons. Remus is no where to be found.

"Good morning class," Professor VanDrie coos as she walks in. 

I hate her.

She too nice. Way too nice.

Always cheerful even on the coldest, grayest of days. And her hair reminds me of the devil. Big, dark red curly hair.

I have nothing against red hair seeing as I am cursed with it myself but hers is so... I don't know... devilish.

"Today we will be working on a very complicated potion. But you should be able to handle it, seeing as this **is** advanced potions."

I don't know **why **I singed up for all advanced classes. I wanted to be an auror but I'm beginning to think all the extra work isn't worth it.

"If the potion is done correctly when taken it will reveal your, um," She cleared her throat uncomfortably, "soul mate." 

This statement was meet with laughter from the class.

Soul mates? Give me a break. That is the corniest thing I've ever heard.

Sirius raised his hand. 

"Yes, Mr. Black?"

"What if you haven't meet your 'soul mate' yet?" he asked seriously.

"It will draw a blank." the class continued to laugh, "Yes, yes it's very funny, now get to work, the instructions are on the board. At the end of class we will test all of our potions." And with that she turned and headed into her office leaving me to my doom.

What was I going to do? I couldn't let the whole class know that I was in love with James Potter!

But maybe I wasn't! Maybe it was a crush, he **couldn't** be my _soul mate_.

Ya right.

But it doesn't matter, this is stupid anyway. Soul mates?

Merlin, I wish I didn't believe in that stuff...

~

"Okay, is everyone done?"

Everyone groaned. Ready for our doom.

"Good. Mr. Black, how about you first?" 

"Sure," he confidently took a gulp of his potion. He obviously thought his would draw a blank. 

He was wrong. 

Several of the girls in the room started to cry. That's right cry. I kinda pitied them. But not really. They were crying for Merlin's sake! He was just a guy, a player, a new girl every week user. Why the bloody hell didn't they see that is beyond me.

I on the other hand laughed, partly at the bimbo's misfortune and partly cause Sirius' 'soul mate' was the one girl who didn't give a tiny rat's ass about him.

Sirius Black's 'soul mate' was Rachel. 

Hilarious, no?

The look on Rachel's face was priceless. She looked as if someone had just stunned her. Her eyes were wide open staring in Sirius' direction.

But that was nothing compared to the look on Sirius' face. He looked as if he had just been informed that Christmas, his birthday and summer vacation had all been cancelled. Slowly he turned his face towards where Rachel and I were sitting and barfed. 

Rachel seemed kinda offended by this. Gee I wonder why? "Merlin Black I'm not **that** bad!"

Professor seemed to fine a sick pleasure in all of this, "Okay! Next! How about Rachel?" she said just as cheerful and happy as always.

"Um, okay..." Rachel took a drink of the potion. 

Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you made the potion right dear?"

"Yes," But Rachel looked revealed that it didn't work.

"How about Mr. Potter then?"

James took a drink. 

I think it was when my name appeared that I fainted.


	3. Three

"Lily?"

"Lily dear, come on get up!"

I heard the voices talking to me but I really didn't want to get up. Because when I got up Professor happy-all-the-time will probably make me test my potion and then everyone would know that I love James Potter.

But his potion thingy **did **say I was his true love...

But Harry. Harry saw that his father's true love isn't his mother.

Ouch.

The bell rang. Thank god.

I shot up, grabbed my bag, and ran out of that class room as fast as I could. I heard the professor call after me but I ignored her. There was no way in hell I was going to let everyone know I had **any** feelings for James Potter except pure hatred. 

~

I decided that I should talk to Harry about what happened in potions. So later that night I walked down to the common room and was pleased to find Harry sitting all alone.

"Hey Harry," I smiled at him as I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Trying to find a way to get home but besides that nothing much."

"How's you get here in the first place?" 

That was something I'd been curious about, I don't think he ever said. Maybe he told us and I just missed it...

"Um.... Well see things in my time haven't been going to well and my best friend Hermione has a time turner so I just sort of, turned it a few times... Ended up here."

"Hermione? Like Helen of Troy's daughter?"

He shrugged, "Maybe." 

"Well, you can go back then, just use the time turner."

"That's the problem, I kinda lost it..."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "You lost it? How'd you manage **that**?"

"Dropped it somewhere in time."

"So what's going on in the future?"

"Nothing good."

"Oh. Um, about what happened in potions..."

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, James' potion thingy said that I was..."

Harry looked amused. 

Not what I expected. Hell, I'm surprised he's still talking to me. I mean if I found out that my mother wasn't my father's true love... Well I'm not sure what I would do, but I wouldn't sit down to tea with my father's lover, that's for sure.

No, we're not drinking tea. But you get the picture.

"Don't the two of you have a date soon?"

"Yeah, next weekend."

"Cool."

Cool? What's happening here? I'm confused. I'm really confused.

"So um, have you meet your mother yet? I mean in this time."

"Yeah, she's great." He smiles in that way where you can tell the person is trying not to laugh. 

He's trying not to laugh. At me. I'm thinking back and in the last few minutes I don't **think** I've done anything remotely funny...

"Do I have food in my teeth or something?"

"What?"

"You're about to laugh and I haven't said anything remotely funny. I mean seriously, do I have something in my teeth?"

He's no longer trying not to laugh. He's laughing so hard he looks like he's about to wet himself.

"I don't know **what **morals your parents raised you will but it's not nice to lie or laugh when someone is being dead serious!" I'm standing by this point and extremely pissed off. "Good night Harry Potter." And I stomp off.

What a rude little bugger. Just like James. How dare he laugh at me?

I study my reflection in the mirror.

No food is stuck in my teeth, I don't have any stray zits...

What the bloody hell was he laughing at???

~

"Rachel! Come on!"

"No!"

"This is ridiculous! You can not just stayed locked up in our dorm for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Just talk to him! It won't kill you!"

"He barfed Lily! Up chucked! Puked! Vomited! Tossed his cookies! The very thought that he's supposed to be with me makes him sick!"

"You forgot threw up." I mumbled.

"What?!?"

"Never mind, the fact is you can't just avoid him forever."

"I can and I will."

"He's more embarrassed than you are."

Rachel shot me a look.

"Okay, so he's not embarrassed at all and is acting like it never happened. He'll probably just go on ignoring you like before." 

"Are you trying to make me feel better or does it just come natural for you?" she said sarcastically.

"You know what? Fine. Spend the rest of the year locked up here but don't expect me to waste **my** year with you." and with that I turned around and stomped out of there.

Now there's something you need to know about Rach and me. We never fight, I mean never. Once and awhile we'll snap at each other but then five minutes later we laugh about it. So this was a big deal. Just F.Y.I. 

There was only one problem with this little exit of mine.

While lots of people like me I have no other friends. Everyone else is just an acquaintance. So when I reached the common room I had no where to go and nothing to do. 

I'd finished all my homework. The book I was in the middle of was up in the dorm. I had no head girl duties to do.

"Well this is just great," I muttered to my self.

I walked out of the common room and started wandering the halls looking for something to do.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A little mudblood wandering the halls all by her lonesome."

"Lucious, dear, just the person I was looking for!"

"Huh?"

Hehehe, stupid git.

"I was wondering if I could volunteer for your cause!"

"Huh?"

"You were right all along. I am a stupid mudblood who doesn't deserve to be here at Hogwarts or anywhere in the magical community. I would like to be disposed of by your precious hand." 

"What are you up to mudblood?" he asked suspiciously.

"Merlin Malfoy you are probably the dumbest prat I've ever had the misfortune of meeting." With that I sent at him a simple stunning spell which a first year could have dogged but he couldn't. He fell flat on the floor. I kicked him over so he was face up. "You are the model example of a dumb blond." I spit at him and walked away.

__

Author's note: Yes, that was a little out of character for Lily but she was mad and Malfoy deserved it. Thanks for all of you who have reviewed so far and for those of you who haven't Review! And there's no harm in reviewing twice, or three times. (Hint, hint)


	4. Four

__

Author's Note: The other day I logged into my email and you'll NEVER guess what I found. Since you'll never guess I'll tell you- **22 email review alerts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** You guys made me SOOOOO happy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys so much and I'm so glad you love this story!!! So THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

So enjoy this special chappie just for you, (I post on death-curse.com too but they don't get the special chappie. They have to wait until they learn who to review. Don't you feel special???? Good you should.)

A VERY happy,

Allison

P.S. Yes, I know Lily is a little daft about being Harry's mother but by the end I promise all your questions will be answered. And in the last chapter that thing with Malfoy was just something I thought was funny so I put in there. I mean come on wasn't that funny???

I shouldn't have done that. I've told Potter for years not to pick on Snape then I go back and do just that! Okay, so it wasn't Snape but they're basically the same! 

I'm a hypocrite!

I need to find somewhere to cry before I flood the hallway...

Too late.

I lean against the wall and slowly sink to the floor. 

"What's wrong with me! Why the bloody hell am I crying???" I wonder out loud.

"PMS?" 

I spin my head around faster than you would think possible.

"Merlin Potter! A girl can get emotional with out it being PMS!" I jump up.

"Don't blow your pretty little head off Evans!"

I glare at him. "Don't call me Evans," I mumble.

"Lily."

"Thank you." I sit back down next to him.

"PMS isn't for another week."

James starts to laugh, "Too much information!"

I stick my tongue out at him.

"You really upset Harry the other day."

"What? When?"

"The other night in the common room, I dunno what you said to him but he was really quite when he came up stairs."

"Oh." 

What? Why should he care! I try to remember what I said. Rude, bad morals... Hum, I'm confused.

"Lils! Hello! Earth to Evans!"

"What?"

"Are we still on for this weekend?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"What? Why not?" he seems upset.

"Your son is here! I don't feel comfortable dating **you** when your son is here and I'm sure Harry would agree with me. How would **you** feel if you say your dad dating another woman besides your mum?"

James stood up, "Merlin Evans, and I thought you were smart," and he walked away.

"I **am** smart!" I yell after him, but he ignores me.

And the water works start up again. Lovely.

~

I walk back up to my dorm trying to hide the fact that I've been crying for the past hour. 

What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so horrible?

Potter.

Both of them.

And here comes Jr. 

I turn around trying to loose him but apparently he inherited his father's knack for not getting a hint.

"Lily!" 

Great he caught up with me.

"Can we talk?"

"You can talk but I can't guarantee I'll listen."

"Good enough. Why won't you go out with James? If it's because of me I'm fine with it, really."

"Another trait you inherited from your father. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know. Maybe I just find James repulsive."

"Then why did you agree to go out with him in the first place?"

"Fine! You know what, maybe it is because of you! Why are you so set on us going out? Hum? I mean does James meet your mum through me or something? Does he meet her while we're out on a date? Is she our waitress? Why do I have to go through going out with him when I know in the end I'll loose him? Why do I have to put my self through that?"

"You don't have to put your self through anything. Just go out with him."

"What do you mean I don't have to put myself through anything? Going out with him is putting myself through something!"

"Lily! Would you listen to me! You don't loose him! You aren't putting your self through anything!"

I'm silent. What does him mean I don't loose him, obviously I loose him! It's not like **I'm** Harry's mother. 

"Harry Potter you can say whatever you want but there's no way I'm going out with your father in this life time."

And I slowly walk away.

~

I walk up to my dorm and, big surprise, there's Rachel still sitting on her bed. 

"Rach?"

She closes the curtains on her bed.

Okay, so she's obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

"Rach, I'm really sorry! I was being inconsiderate, you've got ever right to avoid him I mean it is kinda extreme him throwing up..."

Still no answer.

"Tell you what, next weekend; you, me and Hogsmead. I'll buy you all the Honeydukes you can eat."

"Next weekends your date with Potter," comes her voice muffled by the curtain.

"Nah, I cancelled."

The curtain is flung open, "You cancelled??? Why the bloody hell did you cancel? You've only been in love with him for like forever!"

I'm confused. But then again, what else is new?

"Why do you care? I don't want my heart broken, thanks anyway. I mean I know we'll break up, so what's the point?"

"How do you know you'll break up?"

"Well, James' got to marry Harry's mum sometime-"

"Merlin Lily! How daft do you get!"

"Huh?" 

Still confused here!

"Read my lips! **You ARE Harry's mother!!!**"

I raise my eyebrows, "And you're the queen of England."

"Oh my gosh! How can you not see it! Everyone else does!"

"Rachel, you're off your rocker."

"No Lily, your just blind." 

And once again the curtain is closed in my face.

I go and plop down on my bed, thinking about what Rach said. Maybe she's right....

Holy shit! She **is** right!

Looking back on the last few days I can not believe how I didn't see that Harry was my son from the beginning of it all. He has pictures of my wedding for Merlin's sake! He has my eyes and while most of the time he's 100% James he had his Lily moments too. He's okay with me and James dating. He's practically pushing us to date...

"Rachel!!" I jump off my bed and on to hers. I don't think she appreciates this very much... "You're right!!! He's my kid! I marry James Potter! Ohmygod! I have a kid!"

"Yes, now would you please get off of me!"

But I'm already out the door.

I've to reschedule a date with Potter.

Because there is no way I'm making babies with out having dated first. 

__

So?? What do you think? Good or bad? Lily finally figured it out. Took her long enough... But love makes you blind, or so they say.

So please review... You know the drill.


	5. Five

It's weird, the one time I actually **want **to run in James I can't seem to find him anywhere.

When I get back to the dorm Rachel cornered me.

"Well? Did you reschedule?"

"I couldn't find him and I've been thinking-"

"Uh oh, that's never good."

"Shut up! Anyway as I was saying, I've been thinking I don't know if I can... I mean-"

"Just suck up your stupid pride and tell him!"

"No," I said stubbornly. 

"Fine, I will."

"What?!?"

"I'm going to tell him if you won't."

"Fine. I'll tell him."

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"But I couldn't find him!"

"Look harder!"

"Ah!" I screamed. "You suck!" and with that I marched out of the dorm to try (not to hardly) find James Potter and confess my undying love for him.

How convenient. He just so happened to be in the common room. 

Surrounded by other people.

There was no way I was going to this in front of other people.

I turned to go back up stairs only to find Rachel standing on the stair. Just to make sure I didn't chicken out.

Naturally, when I don't want her to leave the dorm she does get over herself. 

"Don't you trust me?" I asked sweetly.

"No."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"James?"

He looked up surprised, "What's up Lils?"

I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth, "Don't call me that."

"What's up **Lily**." he grinned. Not his nice smile that I love either, that sarcastic grimace he puts on for the crowd.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Talk."

"Alone." He really wasn't making this easy.

"I don't think we have anything else to say to each other." and he turned back to entertain his fans.

"Please?" I whispered. I didn't really expect him to hear me, but he did. He stopped talking and slowly turned towards me.

After studying me for what felt like forever he got up. He held open the portrait door, "After you."

We walked silently though the hall until we reached an empty classroom that he deemed suitable. 

I turned to face him.

"Um, I just, wanted to, um.."

"Come on Evans I don't have all day." The normal warmth that was usually in his eyes was gone.

I looked up at the ceiling, praying for a miracle so I wouldn't have to do this. 

"IthinkI'minlovewithyou," I whispered.

"What?" 

I looked at him. There was no way I could say that again. 

I walked forward, grabbed his collar and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

James stumbled backwards, surprised. Then he pulled away.

Defiantly **not** what I was expecting. 

"What?"

"I can't do this Lily! As crazy and stupid as it might sound to you, I love you and I don't want you to just be with me because you found something out about the future!" he snapped, almost yelling.

"I don't!" I felt like I was about to cry, this couldn't be happening.

"No, that's not it!" a tear fell down my cheek, "Please James! Please, don't do this!"

"What do you want me to do Lily?" he is yelling at me now.

He's yelling at me? That was the last straw. I fell down into a chair and brook down into tears.

"Oh no! Please, come on Lily, don't cry!"

But I couldn't help it. The tears just keep pouring down my face.

After what felt like hours I stopped crying.

"James?"

"Ya?"

And I kissed him. Again.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me back.

So this is what heaven is like.

I heard the door of the classroom but it didn't quite click until the intruder cleared their throat.

I jumped a mile in the air. 

Yes I know that is a stupid expression but it is the only thing that can described that particular event.

There was Harry, James' and my son, standing there looking quite amused. 

~ 

"Well, did you tell him? Did you reschedule?"

"I love making out with James Potter. I think I love it almost as much as James Potter himself! It's like... heaven on earth." I simply said.

And I'm not exaggerating.

"So I take it things went well?" Rachel said dryly.

"Yes..." I sigh.


	6. Six

__

Author's Note: So sorry it took me sooo long to update but life's been pretty busy. No, it's not over yet. Harry still has to get back to the future remember? ... hehehe... So here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review! 

I'm nervous. Very nervous. Can you believe I've never been on a date in my life? Sure, I've been asked but I've kinda always been in love with James...

What to wear, what to wear....

"Rachel!" I whine, "Help me find something to wear!"

"As fun as that sounds I think I'll pass."

"Please?!?"

"No, now leave me alone Emily's about to be sawed to pieces."

"Huh?"

Rachel's into these horror books. That must be what she's talking about. I couldn't read those things if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to sleep for a month.

"Emily. She's locked in the house with the killer. I don't care what you wear and I'm sure Potter doesn't either so just pick something out and leave me alone."

"Why don't you go read in the common room if all my mindless chatter is annoying you?" I say in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"A) it's more noisy in the common room than up here. B) Sirius is down there," she mutters the last part.

"I can't believe you're still hiding from him! It's ridicules! Everybody's forgotten about that stupid soul mate potion!"

"I prefer it up here anyway."

"Sure you do," and I turn back to my wardrobe.

I finally manage to find a suitable outfit to wear, but by the time this had been achieved I'd received two owls and five third year girls from James telling me to hurry up and he didn't give a damn what I wore. Needless to say it did little to speed up my pace.

I had finally settle on an outfit that consists on a pair of jeans and a purple jumper. I look damn cute if I do say so myself. 

"Finally! What took you so long?"

"Why thank you James! I do look cute today don't I? What's that? The wait was defiantly worth it? Aw, You're so sweet!" I gave James a look before heading out of the portrait hole.

I hear James' footsteps running after me. "Your right, I'm sorry. It was rude of me..."

"Damn right you were."

"You do look pretty today. And you're worth the wait. And I don't just mean today."

"Don't you forget it!"

He grins, "Never."

He holds out a hand, "Shall we?"

I smile and take his hand.

The two of us walk down to Hogsmead hand-in-hand, my head resting softly on his shoulder in a comfortable silence. 

"Lily?" he asks quietly almost in a whisper.

"Yeah?" I say tilting my head up so I can look into his eyes.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course. And I love you too."

"Good."

"Great," I say it with authority. 

We smile at each other. I do a lot of that when I'm around him lately, smiling. 

"You make me happy." I inform him.

"You make me happy too."

"Good."

"Great," he says and I hear rather than see the grin in his voice as he says this.

__

AN: Yes, I know this is very short but I promise there'll be a really long chapter and I promise it'll be soon. But isn't this sweet? So please review, cause they mean the world to me and my birthday's February 16 so you can wish me a happy birthday and tell me what you think of this story. (Hint, hint) Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. So yeah, that's all for now. ~Allison


	7. Seven

__

AN: Told you I'd have a new, longer chapter soon. (Allison sticks her tongue out at readers.) Okay, so I got a review asking for a Harry point of view chapter just for us to see what's going on with him and while that's a great idea and we do need to know what Harry's thinking I don't want to do that because I'm trying to make this story like real life, (well Hogwarts life) as plausible as possible. In real life you just can't change point of views. But since this person DID bring up a very good point that I should mention Harry more I've come up with a slightly creative way to show you what Harry's feeling through all this. But here's the new chapter, oh and thanks for all the happy birthday wishes! 

She was running. And crying. She was holding a rather large bundle close to her chest and keep looking behind her. Behind her there was a flash of green light and she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. So this was it. He'd surely come for her next and there was no way she could defend her self and Harry. Harry must live. This much she knew. She'd die if she had to but her son must live. She tried to run faster but her body protested. She had a stitch in her side and her legs felt as if they might fall off. Her body collapsed. A high pitched evil laugh sounded behind her.

"You didn't really think you could escape Lord Voldemort did you?"

So this is what it came down to. She would did if she tried to resist. Surely he would show mercy? After all Harry was but a baby, and she, he hated her kind anyway...

"Step aside silly girl."

Why? Why was he willing to spare her? To put her through the heart break of watching her son die? That must be it.

"Not Harry! Please, take me but let Harry live!"

"I said step aside!"

"He's only a baby! Show mercy!"

"Mercy? The Dark Lord knows no mercy."

And with a flash of light it was over, present day Lily Evans waking with a start. 

~

I woke in the middle of the night from a strange dream. The details were quickly leaving me but I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach and was sweating and panting as if I'd been running. I tried desperately to remember what the dream was about but the harder I tried the quicker the details became blurry.

I lay back down trying to get back to sleep but my efforts were fruitless. I got up, pulled on my robe grabbed a book and headed down to the common room. To my surprise Harry was down there sitting just staring at the dieing fire.

"Penny for your thoughts." I ask softly sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Huh? Oh, hey. I just couldn't sleep. Peter snores like a cartoon.

I laugh softly. "So whatca thinking bout?"

"Nothing really."

I raise my eyebrows.

"There's this girl in my own time-"

I grin, "A girl eh? Spill." 

"Her name's Ginny. She's my best friend's little sister."

"So she's younger than you? How much?"

"Just a year. She the only girl out of seven kids."

"Woa! Are they Mormon?"

"What?"

"Mormon. It's a religion where they have tons of kids."

"Oh. No."

"So what's wrong? How about using that Potter charm your father's so proud of?"

"She liked me. But then the moment I start to like her as more than a friend she gets a boyfriend who's my roommate."

"Oh... I see, so you don't want your roommate to get mad at you... Well tell me about this girl, is she pretty?"

"Ya, she's got long red hair, and freckles and blue eyes."

"She sounds pretty."

"She is..." 

Harry got this far off look in his eyes. He really liked her I could tell. Mother's intuition maybe? 

"So how've you been lately? In this time I mean?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you and dad together. I saw a penisive once, it was from you guy's fifth year, the whole thing with Snape... It was kinda like, wow, my mother hates my father."

"For the record, I never hated him. In fact I always liked him."

Harry gave me a look.

"No! Really!" 

And I explained to him my theory on human nature and how James only thought he wanted me. Then I told him of my plan. 

He agreed with Rachel.

He started laughing histarically. When he finally managed to calm down he says to me, "No offense mum, but that is the stupidest plan I've every heard. And I've heard some pretty stupid ones."

"Gee, thanks. So tell me about your adventures."

"What adventures?" he says innocently.

"Oh, come on! You're James Potter's son, there is no way you don't have adventures!"

So he tells me how he saved Ginny from the chamber of secrets.

"I remember reading something about that! It's in Hogwarts a History... Cool, it's reopened... Good thing no one got killed this time. I think that's how Moaning Myrtle got killed..."

"Yeah, it is."

"Cool."

The clock chimes three in the morning and Harry lets out a yawn.

"You should probably get to bed, you're not going to be able to stay awake in History of Magic tomorrow."

"It's not like I'll miss anything."

"NEWTS this year."

He rolls his eyes. So much like his father that one... 

We say goodnight then head up our separate ways. I wonder if he has a sister. I always wanted a girl... I could name her Anna... Or just Ann. Harry and Ann...

~

The next morning I was unpleasantly awoken by Rachel at some ungodly hour.

"Come on! We've only got half an hour until classes! Damn it Lily. **Wake. Up.**" She attempted to pull me out of the bed but this simply resulted in her landing on her rump.

"I'm up, I'm up.." I mumble. Not to self; never stay up until three in the morning again.

I mange to pull myself out of bed and down to breakfast only to be pulled out of the Great Hall with Rachel saying it serves me right and next time if I got up on time I could have breakfast.

What I want to know is where she gets off lecturing me on getting up on time. For the last six and a half years it's been me to pull her lazy ass out of bed. 

She's up to something...

__

AN: Yes, I know your getting tired of short chapters, plus this is a slight cliff hanger. But I promise a long one next time. I promise. There is just one more thing I want to say- **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEE!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!** Sorry, it just had to be done. (smile) ~Allison 


	8. Eight

__

AN: Ya! New chapter! I've done my job by adding more now you do yours by reviewing.

Yep. Something is defiantly wrong with Rachel. She's been acting weird all day. She's been nice, not at all sarcastic and she even ditched me at lunch to go to the library! Like I told you weird.

So we're walking along the corridor from our last class of the day and I causally confronting her about all her extra studying. Then get this; she starts lecturing me about how this year are NEWTS and **I**should do some extra studying of my own! That's my role! I'm usually the one who's on top of stuff like this! The one who had assignments done a week early! I'd had enough.

"What is with you today?"

"What'd you mean?"

"You've been acting weird all day!"

"Have not!"

"Come on Rachel! You're my best friend! I know when you're hiding something!"

She sighed and lifted her hands in defeat, "Fine I'll tell you but not here."

"What's wrong with here? Everyone else is either still in class or out side or in their dorms-"

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" she snaps at me.

"Fine!"

So we walk up to our dorms, she puts a locking and silencing spell on the room and turns towards me.

"So... spill!"

"I had this dream last night." she pauses.

"Promise you won't make fun of me? Cause it was just a dream and you can't control those things so it's not my fault or anything. And I still don't like him at all... I mean he's still a jackass.."

"Fine. I promise I won't make fun of you, now spill!"

"I was getting married. There was the dress, the bridesmaids, the alter, everything."

"Who was the groom?"

She made a face.

"Oh come on! Just spit it out! It can't be that bad!"

"ItwasSirius." she mumbles under her breath.

"**WHAT???**"

"Sirius," she says her voice still barely audible.

"Let my get this straight; You had a dream you were marrying Sirius Black?"

"Yes... But it wasn't like a normal dream! It was more like a ...a... prophecy..."

I couldn't help it. I cracked up. It was just so funny! Sirius and Rachel getting married? Yeah right! I mean they're total opposites!

"Hey! You said you wouldn't make fun of me!"

"I'm not!... It's just so.... **funny!**"

"No it's not! It's scary!"

"Rach, I was just a stupid dream. You're reading too much into it."

"You think so?"

"Deffinatly."

"Okay..." but she still looked unsure.

__

AN: Okay, once again a really short chapter, but hey wouldn't you rather have a short chapter everyday than a long one every week or so? I mean this way you get more in the long run.... Well, review and tell me what you think. ~Allison


	9. Nine

__

AN: New chapter! Ya! And I promise this one will be long, it'll have to keep you all weekend cause I'm going to my dad's. But when I get back Sunday night I want at least 25 reviews. You think you guys can do that for me?? (Allison puts on her best puppy dog eyes) Thank you!!! So enough of my chatter! Here's the next chapter!

This is the way that I say, 'I need you' 

This is the way that I say, 'I love you' 

This is the way that I say, 'I'm yours' 

This is the way, This is the way, 

That I'm learning to breath, 

I'm learning to crawl, 

I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall, 

I'm living again, awake and alive I dieing to breath in these abundant skies.

I'm learning to breath ~Switchfoot 

"James?"

"Hum?"

"Do you think dreams mean anything?"

"Nah."

We're sitting on the couch in the common, my head resting on his shoulder. 

"I should probably finish my potions homework..." James mussed.

"What? That essay? James! It's due tomorrow! I had mine done a week ago!"

"Merlin, Lily calm down it's no big deal!"

"James! You're head boy, you're supposed to set an example! That means getting homework done on time."

"It's not late yet!"

I stood up, "I'm going to bed. Finish your essay."

"Aw, come on Lils'. Come back!"

I ignored him as I walked up to my dorm. This is silly! We're fighting over a stupid essay! oh, well, it's too late to give in now.

Damn me and my stupid pride. 

Just great . I left my Transfiguration book down stairs. 

"Rachel?"

No answer.

"Rach?"

Hum... weird. Oh well. It'll just have to wait. 

Hum de dum... Pig's bum be bum... 

I'm board. 

I really need to do that assignment! Maybe James left the common room already. I check my watch. 

8:39 

I can't risk it. 

Duh! Rachel's book! Merlin, how stupid do I get?

I'm digging through Rachel's trunk when I find what looks like a diary. Uh oh. 

Just put it back Lily. Drop the book and close the trunk.

Rachel keeps a diary?

I'll put it back as soon as I find out what year this is from.

I open the front cover.

1970

Okay, so we were in fourth year...

Okay, so now I close- wait! What's this!

__

February 21, 1970

__

I can honestly say people, in general, annoy me. I am not a people person. ('You got that right' I think to myself.)_ People, again in general, are shallow and nosey and care about the stupidest things. Like who likes who and such. Like blonds. Honestly, what makes blonds so popular? They're stupid! You know dumb blondes? But yet they've got guys drooling at their feet! Sure some of them are really nice people but... I dunno. Maybe I'm just jealous. Like I said, people annoy me. There are of course a few exceptions to the rule; Lily for example only gets on my nerves around that time of month. Besides her though humans are annoying. And I'm not saying I'm not annoying cause I know I probably am. I'm loud and obnoxious but anywho... I think I'm depressed. Or maybe just heartbroken. That's probably it. I feel weird about him. _('Who?' I wonder, as far as I know Rachel hasn't ever really loved anybody like that.) _Different. I'm pretty sure I love him. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't and he'll never feel that way about me. _('A professor? Ew!) _I don't want to love him. I don't even like him! I mean he's a certified asshole! I like absolutely nothing about his personality! _('I Slytherian?') _He does have a wicked sense of humor though. But that's not the point. The point is this is unhealthy! I can't sleep. I have no appetite. I'm flunking potions and transfiguration. I JUST WANT TO FEEL NORMAL AND GET OVER FUCKING SIRIUS BLACK!!!!_

Sirius Black?!? Rachel used to love Sirius Black? Wow. That's defiantly news to me. Wow. I'm in like total shock. Wow.

I look at my watch. 9:38 I hurry to put the diary back at the bottom of Rachel's trunk so she won't know that I read her diary. James has probably left the common room.

I hurry to shut Rachel's trunk, hiding the evidence to what I've just found out. 

I run down tot the common room.

"Oh, James. You're still up."

"I'm not the one who said I was going to bed." he says looking up from his paper.

"I forgot my book."

"Right."

"Right. Well goodnight."

"Wait, Lily."

I pause before turning around at the bottom of the stairs. Quite dramatic if I do say so myself. "Yes James?"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Apology accepted." and I turn back around and flounce back upstairs.

"Hey! Lily!" I hear him whine but I simply chuckle to myself. 

I'm pretty mean aren't I?

But by nature I'm not a mean person and my conscience would bother me if I went to bed and left him like this. So I run back down stairs give my boyfriend a quick kiss before running back up to my dorm. 

A girl could get a damn good work out just going up and down these stairs a few times a night.

9:55

Still no sing of Rachel. I wonder where she is... Oh well. She's a big girl and take care of herself. 

I walk over to my trunk and get out some pajamas and head into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. Or maybe a bath... Hum, I could got the head's special bathroom... Nah, it's getting late. Shower it is.

After my shower Rachel still isn't back yet. Where in Merlin's name could she be? It's past curfew... Did she have detention? No I don't think so....

Oh well. I'm not her baby-sitter.

I sink into bad.

Sigh.

I love being in bed. I love sleeping.... 

I love James, too.

I smile to myself as I drift off to sleep.

In the morning I'm woken again by Rachel. 

I look over at the clock. 

6:02

It's like, 'Do you want me to be grouchy all day?'

"Come on Evans. Up you get."

Apparently she does. 

I'm not sure if I like this change in roles.

"Rach, where were you last night?"

"Library."

She's lying. But I don't push it. I'm too tired to argue.

"Rach, really, it's only six o'clock!:

"Yep, so get up and get ready to greet the day."

"Rachel! Classes don't start until nine!"

"Quit arguing with me! You're wasting precious time!"

"Rach?"

"What?"

"Go back to bed."

And I pull the curtain back around my bed and plop down into my pillow. 

But it's too late. Once I'm up, I'm up. 

I rip the curtain back open, send an evil glare in Rachel's direction and stomp into the bathroom. 

After my shower I apologize to Rachel and tell her if she wants a best friend she'd better not wake me this early again.

Damn my nice nature.

It was a normal day. I hung out with James and Rachel and when ever Sirius found it in his fancy to join us Rachel scurried off to the 'library'.

"What's with her?" Sirius asked confused after Rachel ran off for the fifth time.

"I'm not sure, but girls tend to avoid guys who barf at the thought of them," I said sarcastically before chasing after Rachel. 

Honestly. Boys are so dense. 

In transfiguration, the last class of the day we were assigned partners. I was pleased to be with James but much to Rachel's disgust she was put with Sirius.

"This project will last a month," Professor Barnett explained. "It's to get ready for the real world. To be parents. You will have a doll. The dolls have been charmed to be like real baby's. They will cry. You must feed them, change their diapers, everything you'd have to do if the baby was real."

This would be fun. I look over at James. He looks quite amused. But if you think about it it's weird. I mean, this is transfiguration! Oh well... It'll be easy.

Later up in our dorm I forwarded my thought on the assignment to Rachel.

"Speak for your self! You're with your precious boyfriend! You know your gonna have a kid with each other so this is like a practice run through or something for you! I'm stuck with a jackass who'll probably kill our baby for a partner!"

"Rachel! I'm sure he won't **kill** your baby..."

"You just wait and see."

AN: Oh! Cliffy! But I gotta go. But remember! Review!!!!! ~Allison  



	10. Ten

__

AN: Ya! Reviews! I love reviews! I mean who doesn't like reviews? Hum? Name one person. You can't can you? Didn't think so.

Okay, question, I have an idea for a fiction after I'm done with this one, it's in the present, well, at the start of the fifth book but there are flash backs to Lily and James' time. Basically Lily had a sister, a twin, who was also a witch. Harry didn't live with her cause every one thought she was dead, but at the end of the summer before fifth year she shows up. So what do you think? Yes or no? Tell me.

Project 'Raise a baby' had begun. 

Harry and James had this joke going that Harry got a new baby brother. They had a whole routine where James would sit Harry down and explain there would be a new baby. And this didn't mean that James and I would love Harry any less but rather we loved him so much we wanted two of him. Then Harry would say, in a baby voice with wide eyes, 'Is he a clone?!?'... Really funny to watch. 

But what was even funnier was Rachel and Sirius fighting about it. They had a boy too. Rachel never wanted to leave the baby alone with Sirius and Sirius always wanted to take him to quiddich and such. Oh! How convenient the six o'clock showing is about to start! 

"Sirius I'm not going to let you kill our baby!"

"I won't kill the boy!"

"If you take him up on a broom and then starting swinging that damn bat of yours around you'll kill him!"

"Every boy has to learn about quiddich at an early age or he'll never make the house team!"

"What about muggleborns? They do just fine!"

"Well, if you keep him with you all the time, and he's always around you and Lily talking about your hair and makeup he'll be gay! And I **do not **want a gay son!"

__

AN: Sorry to interrupt the story but I'd just like to say, I have nothing against gay people. My godmothers a lesbian.

"I'd rather have a gay son than a dead son!"

"I won't kill him!"

"You know what! Whatever! But if you kill him I'll kill you!"

"Good! I'll never have to see you again!"

Then he grabs 'Jonathon' and stomps out.

I think we all tend to forget these baby's aren't real. They act like a real baby. Keeping us up all night, crying, eating, pooping, everything. The baby's even look like the parents. All the baby's have names too. Some of them are simply whatever the parent's name is plus Jr. Earlier I saw a boy baby who's name was Heather Jr. Heather Senior is blond.

I beginning to wonder if this is healthy. None of us are gonna want to get rid of our children. 

"Mum? You who! Mum!"

"Huh? oh, sorry what is it?"

"Larry is crying."

James came up with the name. He thought it would be funny. You know, Harry, Larry... Ya, I know, lame. But I love him anyways.

"I **can not** believe I got put with him for this stupid project!" 

No need to ask who she means by 'him'. 

"Rachel, darling, it's only for a month. That's not that long!"

She ignores me.

"I mean, I could have been put with anyone else! Remus, Amos, Ben, Stephen, hell! Even Snape would have been better! At least he wouldn't have insistent on being a part of his child's life! He'd have said, 'Ew, my baby's a quarter muggle!' and left! But noooooo, I get stuck with a n asshole who fricken cares!" She says all of this in one long breath and when she's done she collapses on a chair. "I hate him," she whispers.

"Aunt Rach, it's not that bad. He's not that bad. You just can't let him get to you."

"I can't help it!" She whines.

Rachel and Harry are pretty close. Apparently while James and I were off snogging she and him were hanging out together. 

"Well you have to help it or it'll just get worse."

Rachel sticks her tongue out at him.

"Well that's mature." he says sarcastically. 

"Don't be disrespectful of your elders."

"You're seventeen, I'm sixteen. You're hardly my elder."

"No, I'm twenty-five years older than you."

"Yeah, but you act like you're five years old."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses."

"And stupid phrases like that are for mamma's boys."

"Yeah- No!"

Rachel laughed. "Gottca." 

"Mommy! Rachel's being mean to me!" he cried.

"See what I mean? Momma's boy."

"Mommy!"

"Would you both stop it!" I gasp trying not to laugh. 

"Yes ma'am." they say together.

__

AN: Yeah, yeah, yeah, short but good, no? Review and tell me. ~Allison


	11. Eleven

__

AN: Wow! 121 reviews! Wow! Thank you guys so much! 

Okay. There's just one thing I'd like to mention about Sirius Black. I don't think in the seven years I've known him he's had a girlfriend for very long. Maybe two weeks. That was like in first year too! Then towards the end of fifth year when he started to have sex the relationships got even shorter. 

I never knew exactly why Rachel hated him. I always thought it was just she was mad at the girls who slept with him for being so stupid. But now I'm guessing it's cause she secretly loved/loves him.

Oh, and he is practically in love with his hair.

Just thought I'd say that. Before telling you of this.

"I'm going to kill you!" Rachel hollered before running past me and James who had just entered the common room returning form our latest illegal venture to Hogsmead. Harry was watching Larry for us.

The next thing I knew Rachel was on Sirius's back piggy back style attempting to physically harm him.

James and I walk up to Harry who was sitting on the coach with Larry.

Taking Larry from him I ask, "What'd we miss?"

"Sirius accidentally dropped Jonathon off his broom."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Is he dead?" My eyes wide with shock.

"Well, technically he was never really alive-"

"Sirius killed him!"

I look over at Rachel and Sirius. Sirius had a bloody nose and Rachel's normally dark brown hair was bright pink hair.

I couldn't help but laugh. Harry was right. Jonathon was never even alive. 

Oh. My. God. Sirius is bald. **Sirius is BALD. **Oh! My! God!!!

I bent over laughing hysterically. Pretty soon I was literally rolling on the ground laughing.

"**What did you do to me woman!**"

"You dissevered it!"

"Undo it!" his voice quiet and deadly.

"No."

  
"I'm warning you!"

"I'm not the one who killed our baby!"

"The damn thing was never alive to begin with!"

In all the years I've known Rachel I've never seen her cry. She broke her arm in third year. The bone was actually poking out of her flesh; not a single tear. In fifth year one of the stair cases had moved but she didn't see in. Fell down three stories. When she hit the floor she was still conscience and her eyes dry. So you'll understand why I was totally blown away when Rachel starting crying at that moment.

"Sirius black I hate you with ever fiber of my being. I wish I had never meet you. Or even better. I wish you'd never been born." and with that she turned on her heel and marched up the stairs to our dorm. Back straight, head held high, pride still intact.

I handed Larry to James and ran after her.

"Rach? Rachel?"

She was laying face down on her bed. I sat down next to her.

"I hate him." she mumbled. "And not just because of the stupid baby. I know it wasn't real... but I dunno..."

"It'll be okay Rach."

"I just want to be alone, 'kay?

"Okay.." 

"Is she going to be okay?" James asked me when I reached the common room.

"Yeah, she just wants to be alone."

"Lily, do you know the damn counter curse?" Sirius asked walking up to me, his hands over his head trying to cover his baldness.

But after making my best friend cry I was in no mood to help him.

"Sorry Sirius." I said in a sarcastically sweet voice before walking back upstairs. Very dramatic. Hum.. It's almost as if I'm living in a drama...

__

An: Short, ya, but I'm kinda stuck. Writer's block sucks. So if you have any ideas don't be shy, SHARE!!!


	12. Twelve

Have you ever been so in love that you just lay awake at night thinking of that someone? As corny as it may sound it's how I felt, feel. And let me tell you that feeling is a million times greater when you know the other person feels the same. Just knowing James loves me is the best feeling in the world. I feel exalted, extremely happy. It's like heaven on earth. I'm in my happy place and nothing, no one can reach me here. 

I wish Rachel could find her happy place.

That's the worst of it. I'm too happy to even help my best friend in the world. It's like I know in my head she's so unhappy and all but I'm so happy I don't even think about it. Yeah, I'm thinking about it now, in the middle of the night when I can't really do anything about it. But come tomorrow I'll be too high on love to remember. 

I have a confession as well. The other night I was thinking about Rachel like I am to night about how I feel bad about everything and I remembered the diary. How it said she was in love with Sirius. I went back. I had to see if she was still writing and if so was she still in love with Sirius. So I looked. Turns out she does still keep a diary. I never knew Rachel to be the type. But after reading said diary I found out I don't really know my best friend. 

Yesterday, after the Sirius incident she wrote the following; 

__

To Do:

Drown myself in the bathtub.

When I regain consciousness:

Re due my finger nails. 

Get rid of zit forming on my upper lip.

Come up with a plan to murder Sirius Black.

Study for Charms test.

I hate Sirius.

I have a zit forming in between my upper lip and my nose.

I feel bloated.

My nails look like shit.

Lily's all obsessed with James Potter.

Being seventeen sucks.

I'm depressed. 

Or heartbroken.

Either or.

I need to go bra shopping.

It's been stormy the last few days and it's starting to get to me. (Isn't it sad? I've been so involved with James to notice the rain!) 

__

I'm in love with an ass hole. (I'm guessing she means Sirius.)

__

I have a week to read a very boring book aka 'Vanity Fair'

I'm in a school full of idiots! Laughing, annoying, popular, freakish idiots!!! 

I hate him. (Again, I'm guessing Sirius)

__

I love him.

I so hate him.

This sucks. 

Life sucks.

Kill me now.

Maybe I'll commit suicide.

No I won't. Merlin, chill.

I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Plus there is no way in hell I'm dieing a virgin.

Not that I'm sex obsessed or anything.

See I don't know my best friend at all! Why doesn't she tell my these things?!? I tell her everything and apparently she tells me nothing!

I walked down to the common room. Harry was sitting on the couch just sarin gin to the fire. 

"Hey," I said sitting down next to him. 

He blinks before looking over at me. "Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going back."

"Huh?"

"Dumbledore found away to send me back. I have a week."

"Oh." 

That was all I could say. I'd barely begun to know my son and he was already going back. But then again I'll meet him when he's born. That's not for eight years though. 

__

AN: Ya, I know, it's short. **And** a long time coming but like I said before I'm kinda stuck. It's almost done. It'll end with Harry going back and then there'll be an epilog but have no fear there'll be a lot before that. I have a vague idea of what'll happen before the end but ideas are still welcome. So until next time, hopefully it'll be sooner, reviews are always welcome. Thanks for your patients with me. ~Allison


	13. Thirteen

The month was up. Meaning we had to turn in Larry. Even if he wasn't a real baby I was still rather attached to him. I had to keep reminding my self that he **wasn't** a real baby. Just a doll. But it was hard. 

Not as hard as it would have been though. With Harry getting ready to go back to his own time James, Sirius, Remus, Rachel and I were all trying to spend as much time with Harry as possible. 

"Hey Harry."

"Hey mum. I have a question."

"Shot."

"You and Petunia."

I froze. I didn't like talking about my sister. Saying she didn't like me was the understatement of the year. She hated me with a passion. I wasn't very fond of her either come to think of it.

"What about us?"

"Why is it she hates you so much?"

"Oh... Well.... We used to be best friends..."

__

:Flashback:

Two young girl sat outside on the porch of a Victorian style house. It was the middle of summer and the weather was hotter than it had been in years past. The two girls laughed at the jokes written on the icypole sticks of which they were sucking.

"Here I've got one," Giggled the red haired girl. "What subject did the witch pass in school?"

"Um... I dunno!"

"SPELLING!!!"

The girls cracked up with laughter.

"Wouldn't it be so cool to be a witch?" the brunette said, smiling wistfully.

"It'd be okay," the other said without much care.

__

:End Flashback:

"A week later I got my letter. She was thirteen."

"So she was jealous?" Harry asked.

"She'll never admit it, but yeah."

"Oh..."

"You know I'm surprised you've even meet her. I mean she hates me so much I wouldn't have thought we'd have stayed in touch."

"Yeah, you guys didn't, or don't rather..."

"Oh. My mother right?"

"Um.. Yeah."

__

AN: Yes I know, another short one but hey, that's two in one day. Be happy. And review. ~Allison


	14. Fourteen

Well I don't know all the details seeing as I only got the second hand edition from Harry afterwards. Apparently though Rachel had been spending time with Harry when Sirius came up to them. Rachel started to walk away not wanting to put up with his 'Assholeness' when Sirius made some sort of comment that got Rachel all pissed off. Of course she couldn't just let it go.

"Sirius Black! When you die I'm going to come to your funeral in a red dress!"

"Strapless?"

"AH! You're impossible!"

"Admit it Rachel. You love me."

She stopped looking confused for a minute. Just a minute, before giving him a deadly glare. 

"I **so** **do not** love you."

"Yes you do. Other wise I wouldn't get to you so easily. You love me."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do."

"**Do not!"**

"Do too," he calmly replied.

****

"DO NOT!"

"Do too."

****

"DO No-"

It went on and on. 

After hearing all this from Harry I went up to my dorm to make sure Rach hadn't done anything drastic like jump out the window, plummeting to her death. 

She hadn't. 

She was laying on her bed, face down.

"Rach? You okay? Harry told me what happened..." 

She turned over. Her eyes were red but dry. 

"You know what makes it worse?" She whispered, her voice raspy from yelling. "He's right. I love that pompous asshole." 

~

__

AN: hehe, I could be evil and just leave it like that. Cliff hanger!!! But since the last few chapters have been really sort and far apart I'll be nice and continue. Consider yourselves lucky!!!

~

So Rachel finally told me something. Well, it's about time. 

"What do you mean you love him?!? I mean are you sure? Cause I could've sworn you hated him."

"Lily! I wouldn't be saying I love him if I wasn't positive of it! Do you think I want to love him? I mean he's an asshole! What I don't understand is how he knows! I mean I never told even you!"

"Yeah, about that, why didn't you tell me? I mean I'm your best friend! I tell you everything! And you don't even tell me when you like a guy or that you keep a diary-" oops. Busted.

"What?"

"Nothing! I said you don't even tell me when you lie a guy."

"How do you know about that? Have you read it? How did you find out about that?" She looked surprised, hurt, a little betrayed.

"I was lookign for your Transfiguration book-"

"Why didn't you just use your?"

"It was downstairs."

"And???"

"I was mad at James and he was down there I didn't want to talk to him..."

"And you read it?"

"It was from fourth year!"

"Still!"

"Why don't you just tell me things! Instead of me having to find out you've been obsessed with Sirius for like four years!"

"Maybe there was a reason I didn't tell you!"

"Like what!"

"I don't want to love him Lily!" she whined softly.

"I know, but you still could have told me!" I said also softly.

"I'm sorry.. I just." A single tear ran down her face.

"Rach! Don't cry!" I pulled her into a hug. "Please don't cry."

~

"Sirius Black! Get your arse down here this instant!" 

"What?" he said walking leisurely down the stair to the common room where I stood, hands on my hips, frown on my face.

Rachel had fallen asleep after crying for like an hour. Actually it had been very heeling for both of us. She told me of her unwanted crush on Sirius and I told her of my frustration of her not telling me anything. You know, girl talk. 

"What?" Sirius asked again having reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What did you mean by that comment earlier?"

"Huh?" Typical clueless male. 

"Earlier when you said Rachel loved you."

"Oh, that. Well, she does."

  
"And how do you figure this?"

"It's obvious!"

"Really? I wasn't aware of it. Besides I thought you were the one who loved her."

"Huh?"

"Almost two months ago. That stupid soul mate potion. She's you're soul mate." I paused before saying, more to myself than to Sirius. "Although you did puke afterwards..."

"First of all I didn't puke at the thought of belonging with Rachel. Peter and just farted. There is nothing worse smelling than that I can tell you. Second I don't need a stupid potion to tell me Rachel's my soul mate."

__

AN: Sorry. I just had to put that. Hehe.. :)

"Huh?" Who's clueless now. Oh, right. Me.

"Look, I know Rachel's my soul mate. I love her. And doesn't that go two ways? Trust me. She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Wow. Is Sirius being serious? I mean he's actually making sense and- Wait! Did he just say he loves Rach??? 

"You love her?!?"

"You didn't know that? Oh, I would have figured James would have told you... Although from the look on your face I'm guessing he didn't."

"You **love** her? You, Sirius Black, King of one night stands? New girl every week if not sooner? Interesting... Well, um I'm going up to bed..."

"Lily? Don't tell Rachel!"

"Oh! Don't worry!" I said walking swiftly backwards up the stairs. 

But he didn't see my crossed fingers behind my back.

__

AN: Well, that was longer than the last few have been. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be out soon. Review! ~Allison


	15. Fifteen

"Rach! Rach, wake up! Rachel!"

"What?" she asked grumpily at being woken.

"You'll never guess what I just found out!"

"Can't it wait."

"NO!"

"Fine, well make it fast."

"Sirius loves you!" I sat back grinning waiting for her to wake up and become as excited as I was. 

It never happened though. She just sat there staring at me. Then she rolled her eyes, and flopped back down into bed.

Defiantly not the reaction I was hoping for. 

"Rach! Don't you even care? Isn't this what you wanted? Now the two of you can get together and you'll leave happily ever after!"

"Lily, you don't get it at all. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place." Rachel sat up. "I don't want my happily ever after with Sirius Black. I hate him and him loving me just makes it worse!"

"But Rachel, if you love him-"

"Lily, it's not like the way you love James. You love James and want to spend the rest of your life with him. I love Sirius and wish he would drop dead so I wouldn't have anything to love any more."

"Oh." I still didn't understand but I don't think Rachel understood either. She's just afraid I firmly told myself. 

It was then that I made it my personal mission to get Sirius and Rachel together if it was the last thing I did.

"Well, Rach, I let you get back to sleep," I said slipping off her bed. 

"Thank you."

~

"James, honey, wake up." I whispered.

He grumbled something incoherently before turning over and continuing to sleep.

"James Potter, you wake up this instant!" I yelled, yet still whispering.

"Ten more minutes..."

"No! No more minutes, you get up right now!"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up."

He sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Lily?"

"You have to help me."

"What are you doing up here? What time is it?"

"It's only one."

"In the morning?!?"

"Yes-"

"This had better be pretty damn important."

"It is, now shut up and let me talk. I have a plan. Sirius loves Rachel. Rachel loves Sirius. They're soul mates. Rachel can't seem to see that. You and I are going to get them together."

"Correction, YOU are going to get them together. I don't mess with people like that. It's a crazy plan and if they're meant together it'll happen with out our. help."

"Oh, your one to talk. Always pranking messing with people."

"Well, you'll have to do it with out me."

"Merlin, what a great boyfriend you are," I said sarcastically.

"I try."

~

"Harry! Harry get up!"

"What'd ya want?" He mumbled.

"I want you to get up and listen to me."

"Fine. I'm up. Now what do you want?"

Him and his father, both, so not morning people.

"I need you to help me get Sirius and Rachel together."

"I dunno mum... Maybe they should just figure it out for themselves-"

"No! That'll take years. Now Sirius already knows he loves Rach and is willing to get together it's just Rachel we need to work on."

"You know mum it sounds like you've got it pretty much under control so why don't I just let you handle the situation? Goodnight."

You have no idea how loved I feel right now. Well, if they're not going to help me I'll just do it myself.

~

"Come on Rach! I so don't get your thinking! I mean you both love each other so why-"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I've told you a million times and I'm only gonna tell you one more time I am not gonna go out with Sirius Black."

"Wow, Rach, talk about timing..."

"So nice to know you love me too Bible."

Last name. Not good.

"So nice to know you find it necessary to tell my best friend you love me before me."

Well, at least she still considers me her best friend. I wasn't sure seeing as I've been bugging her to go out with Sirius for the last two days. 

"Well I would have told you but seeing as I can't even talk to you with out you blowing up in my face!"

"Ha! The very notion that I'm your soul mate makes you barf!"

"No, the smell of Wormtail farting makes me barf."

"Oh, that's rich. Your little friend has such impeccable timing."

"Wait!!!"

They both turned and looked at me. They had obviously forgotten I was there. Have I mentioned how loved I feel? 

"Who's Wormtail?"

"Peter," Rachel said simply.

"Oh.." Wait. How did she know that? "Wait! How did you know that?"

"Oh, um... dunno, just did."

"Oh." I eyed her suspiciously. "Carry on then." and I sat back ready to watch the fight commence.

They looked at me like I was crazy. Now that I think about it though I probably am. Whatever.

~

"So mum, how is the plan going?"

"Okay I suppose."

James gave me a look of disapproval. Well, he can disapprove all he wants. I disapprove of most of the things he does and that does stop **him**?

Like I said. I don't care.

Okay, so I care a little.

Fine. I care.

"James come on! Lighten up!"

"Lily, your toying with peoples' feeling here!"

"Oh and **you've** never done that in your life!"

"This is different!"

"How?!?"

"They're our friends!"

"And I'm making them happy!"

"Look at them! They are so not happy! They hate each other!"

Your the one who's not seeing it! They love each other!"

"Yeah, that's why they're always fighting!"

"Look at us! We used to fight all the time!"

  
"So that's different."

"How?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish. 

"Told ya," I said smiling smugly.

He stuck his tongue out at me.

"It's so nice to know I have such mature parents." Harry said sarcastically.

I looked over at him. He look a lot like Remus at the moment. His nose in a book, a serious look on his face. 

I leaned over towards James and whispered, "He got that from me."

"Huh?" they both said together.

"Oh honestly!" I threw my hand up into the air before walking up to my dorm.

I love those two but they drive me crazy sometimes. 

"Hey Rach."

"Hum."

"What?"

"Hum."

"Are you mad?"

"Hum."

"I'll take that as a yes." I sighed, "What happened.?"

"Well, I hope your happy."

"What?"

"I said yes."

"I'm still confused."

"Bloody hell Lily! I said yes damn it! Sirius asked me out and I said yes!"

Someone has some major anger issues- Wait, did she just-

"You said yes!"

"Yes."

"Why am I the happier one here?"

"Merlin, I hate him and now I have to go on a bloody date with him!"

"Come on Rach, admit it, your excited."

"Am not." but a slow smile was making it's way onto her face.

"Admit it!"

"Okay! Fine! I've never been more excited about anything in my life!"

So for the rest of the night we giggled and ate junk food and talked of our great guys and agreed we would **never **go double dating because that would just be **way **too corny.

~

__

An: Yes, I know that took forever but be happy, it's long. So review and tell me what you think. Special thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. Your support means so much to me, you have no idea. The next chapter will hopefully be out sooner than this one was. ~Allison 


	16. Sixteen

__

An: I've seen this on others peoples stories but have never really done it myself, not because I'm not thankful but simply because I'm afraid I'll forget someone and they'll be offended and stop reading my story. So if I forgot you I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry. Please do not be offended and please don't stop reading my story. So with out further ado I would like to give a special thanks to the following people who have inspired me and keep me going through out this journey. Although it's no where near over. Thanks to the following peoples:

tigerlily98

Captain Oblivious

luvsirius

SugarMama

chocoliciouz

colorado-chick

ping*pong5

Via

Serpent of Light

J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Sarahamanda

woundergirl03

julia

shadowcat190

Beachan18

and a very special thanks to my dear friend Goddess of Gorgeousness aka Steve as she likes to be called. JK . ;)

And NOW on with the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16:

__

You're the one for me,  
You're my ecstasy,  
You're the one I need.

~ 'Get Down' 

~Backstreet Boys aka Bullshit Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Told ya," I said smugly at lunch before taking a bite of chicken. Yum...

"I knew they were meant to be but I knew it was best not to interfere."

I snorted. 

"Just admit it. You were wrong."

"James Potter is never wrong."

I crossed my arms and shot him a look that clearly stated my beliefs on the matter on James never being wrong.

"I'm not!" he said stubbornly. "Think about it. When Harry first got here I told you you were his mother, I was right about that."

"One thing. Wow."

"I was right about us."

"Just admit it James, I was right about this!"

"Both of you shut up!"

I looked over to see Harry, once again his nose in a book. Quiddich Through the Ages.

I turned to James, "Your son just told me to shut up."

"He's your son too. And he told us both to shut up."

"Well, your fighting over the stupidest thing! Who cares who was wrong or right, it doesn't matter. Aunt Rach and Sirius are together so what does it matter?"

Then I got it. It hurt him when we fought!

I wondered if something major had happened in the future that caused this. Did we fight all the time? Did we fight so much we ended up splitting up? Why did this bother him so much? I decided I'd ask him later.

"Whatever," I stuck my tongue out at James before heading to our next class, potions.

~

"Hey Hair."

He looked up. I had been looking for since the last class of the day which had ended twenty-five minutes ago. I had finally found him out on the Quiddich pitch. So much like his father that one.

"Come down here a minute! We need to talk."

He flew down to the stands where I was standing on the top row.

"What's up mum?"

"Earlier, when James and I were fighting, why did that bother you so much?"

"Does any kid like to see his parents fight?"

"Child. A kid is a baby goat."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"And no I suppose not. There's not anything like in the future.... I mean do we fight a lot or something...?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh.. Okay, just wondered. So, Quiddich.. Do you love it as much as James?"

"Nah."

I was shocked. James Potters son wasn't in love with Quiddich!

Harry grinned as if reading my thoughts, "I love it ten times more than he does."

Oh. I should have known.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

An: Short I know. This was supposed to be part of the last chapter but I lost it in my note book and forgot about it hence it became it's own chapter. 

In the next chapter:

~ Rachel and Lily get ready for Rachel's date.

~ Rachel goes on her date.

~ Rachel comes back and reports her date to Lily.

~ Lily and James snog in a broom closet.

~ Some tears and heartbreak.

So look for the next chapter tomorrow or sometime this week. Review! ~@ll!$oN 

P.S. Like my signature? I thought it was quite clever myself...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	17. Seventeen

__

AN: Thanks to Leah. The only one of my friends who even **bothered **to read this story. (Allison sticks her tongue out at the other two who know who they are. Although since they don't read this they won't know.... Oh well.) 

I'm on Spring Break this week so I'm gonna try to get out at least three chapters, counting this one. I know, I'm the best. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Only when I stop to think about it...  
I hate everything about you,  
why do I love you,  
I hate everything about you,  
why do I love you.

~ 3 Days Grace

~ (I hate) Everything About You

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lily, I don't know about this. I think I'm gonna cancel..."

"No you are not!"

"But Lily!"

"No! Now sit still. You don't want me to poke you eye out do you?"

I was attempting to apply mascara to Rachel's eye lashes. Attempting the key word there. She kept moving.

"Do I really need make-up? I mean I never wear it..."

"Exactly. This is special. Special occasions call for make-up and fancy hair dos and nice clothes."

  
"Fine. But not too nice, or fancy. It's only Black."

Uh huh. **Only** Black.

Once I had finally gotten her make-up just right and her hair in a high loop bum. Which trust me is fancy for Rach. I started looking through her wardrobe. 

There was not one suitably outfit for a date in there. Not one. Luckily Rach and I wore the same size.

I pulled out a skirt and sweater and held it up.

"No. I'm not wearing a skirt."

I frowned.

I held up a skort.

"Nuh huh."

Fifteen outfits later, I kid you not, we finally agreed on a pair of kaki capris and a three quarter length sleeved purple top.

"Well, it could be worse I suppose it could be worse."

"Honestly Lily."

"Come on then, it's time."

"I dunno... Maybe this isn't such a good idea..."

"What? The date or the outfit?"

"The date..."

"It'll be fine. Come on."

"I'm coming."

So we walked down to the common room to find Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Harry sitting in a circle leaning forward and whispering among themselves. 

"That's never good," Rachel muttered. "It's a sign. I shouldn't go on this date." She turned to go back up stairs but it was too late, Sirius had already spotted her.

"Oi! Bible, where you going?"

She turned slowly. "I forgot my purse."

Uh huh. Her purse. I know I'm not the only one in the room that didn't buy that. Rachel doesn't even own a purse. But being the best friend I am I ran up after her to offer her one of my many purses.

I handed her a purple hand bag.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I dunno, I just feel kinda mellow."

"Oh, okay. Well have fun."

"Thanks."

She walked downstairs. I followed.

"Hey, you okay?" Sirius asked her.

Rachel gave a week smile, "I'm fine."

"You ready then?"

"Yeah."

Sirius held out his hand. Rachel smiled softly before taking his offered hand. Then they walked out the door.

I smiled. They were so sweet together. So in love...

~

I was walking down to the library were I planned on doing some research to complete my Potions essay when a hand grabbed me and dragged me into the broom closet from which said hand had emerged. Now I was about to do what anyone would do in my position and scream but the hand clasped over my mouth. I spit. The person connected to the hand just laughed. I knew that laugh. 

"Bloody hell James! Never do that again! You scared the hell out me! NEarly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"Sorry Lils. I'll never do it again. Marauder's honor."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever that's worth." 

"Hey!"

"So I take it we aren't mad at each other anymore?"

"Nah."

"So I was right?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then we're still fighting."

"You were right."

"You know it."

"I know it."

"Good."

"I vote we kiss and make up."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled and leaned into his kiss.

Have I mentioned kissing him is like heaven? I think so...

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I felt something brush against my arse.

Oh god. There is something on my arse.

Holy chicken! James hands ware on my arse.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh.

Hey! You be laughing too! I've never had a guy touch my ass! I was funny!

Apparently though, James didn't think so.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said leaning into kiss James again.

"You were laughing. I want to know what's funny."

"Okay, but promise not take it the wrong way."

"Okay..."

"You had your hands on my ass!"

"And???"

"See your taking it the wrong way!" 

"I'm not taking it anyway."

"It's just the first time anyone has ever touched my bottom!"

In the dark I could sense James rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, darling, you do realize the most experience I've ever had is a simple kiss?"

"I know."

"Good, now put your hands back on my arse if you must and kiss me."

"As you wish Madame."

~

After my snog feast with James I finally made my way to the library where I was able to finish my essay and by the time I was done it was time for dinner meaning Rachel and Sirius were probably back by now.

I head back towards the Griffindor common room. The portrait of the fat lady was in dight when I heard giggling behind me. I turned and there was Rach and Sirius, hand in hand grinning and laughing. That was defiantly a good sign.

"Rach! Your back."

"Yep." She turned and gave Sirius a soft kiss on the mouth. "I'll see you at dinner okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on Lil. I'm sure you want details."

"You read my mind."

So the two of us headed up to our dorm.

"So, spill!" I said dropping down onto Rachel's bed.

"Well, at first it was kinda awkward cause neither one of us was quite sure what to say but he took me to Three Broomsticks and we got butterbeer. We talked about quiddich, both Hogwarts and world wide. And from that the conversation just easy. You know how sometimes you aren't sure what to say and the conversation is mostly silent?"

I nodded.

"Well, it wasn't like that at all. Turns out we have a lot in common. So then he insisted on paying for my butterbeer. We went sown to Zonko's and the other shops. It was really great but then there was this old man who was selling long stem roses and he bought me one!"

"He bought you a rose!?!"

"He bough me a rose!" She pulled a deep red rose out of the purse I lent her. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"It's beautiful."

"He was so sweet the whole time. It was wonderful."

"It sounds wonderful."

Rachel sighed happily. "He's perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

AN: Hope you all like that, Look for the next chapter soon. ~Allison


	18. Eighteen

_An: Told you I'd have the next chapter up soon! You know what I have found? I absolutely love 80's music. I know, sad but it's really good to dance to.. Anyway here's the next chapter._

**Chapter 18: **

After dinner I walked from Professor VanDrie's office, I had a question concerning the essay I had just finished. When I reached the common room I was meet with a surprising sight.

Rachel was sitting on Sirius's lap as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She was bright red from blushing and I've never seen her giggle so much. It's weird. One day she can't seem to bear to be around him the next she's sitting on his lap. In public.

Harry and James were playing a game on chess with Peter staring up at them adoringly. Remus was reading a very fat book over in the corner. I walked up to Harry and James.

"Have you seen the way Rach is acting?" I asked them.

Harry looked up at them briefly. "What about it?"

"She doesn't act like that! She makes fun of girls who act like that! She was that way at dinner too. All giggling and-"

"You said it yourself Lils, she's in love."

"Hey, I'm in love too and you don't see me acting like that!"

At that moment an owl flew in with a letter in it's beak. It dropped the letter in front of Harry before flying off again.

"What's it say?" I asked peaking over Harry's shoulder.

He handed it to me.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_This is just a reminder that your transport back to the future will be ready tomorrow afternoon. Do remember to say your good-byes and get your things ready._

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Oh.." I said softly. I handed James the letter.

I turned to Harry, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too mum."

I laughed softly, "Yes, but when you get back you can still see me. Older and wiser, yes but it'll still be me. I have to wait another eight years to see you again."

"Yeah... I'll still miss this you though."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I'll go get the others."

I walked over to Remus. "Hey, what ya reading?"

"Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah, interesting. Um, Harry's leaving tomorrow so-"

"Already.. wow, time flies."

"Yeah."

"Well, I had better go say good-bye."

"Well, wish me luck, I'm going to attempt to go talk to the lovebirds."

Remus laughed, "Good luck. You're really gonna need it."

I smiled.

"Hey Rach?"

"Huh? Oh hey Lily."

"Um, you know Harry's going home tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Already?" She hopped off Sirius's lap and walked over to Harry to say her good-byes. Sirius followed.

Well, that's good. She's not that different.

Just in love I guess. Well good for her. I'm glad she's happy. it's about time too.

_An: I know. That was so short it's not even funny. This story is coming to an end. Only one more chapter left plus an epilog. I promise it'll be up by Saturday. Cross my heart hope to die. Please review!_


	19. Nineteen

_Author's Note: Yes, this story was posted before. I deleted it and then went through it and made it, hopefully, better. At least I like it better, I hope you do too. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. _

People think I hate James Potter, and I get how they might think that but I don't. Honestly, don't they know that when you like a guy you pretend to hate him? Call him an ass and act like you can't stand to be around him? When really deep down you treasure the moments when you get to flirt with him by insulting him.

Then again, the whole reason you pretend to hate him is to convince everyone that you don't like him in the least. That you don't think he's hot. And that while your calling him an insufferable git really you **don't** want to grab his collar and kiss him.

Well, the reason you don't want to let anyone know you like him is fear of rejection.

I know what you're saying, "Oh, but everybody knew he like you! Why would he reject you if he likes you?"

That's the thing. It's a fact, human nature. You want what you can't have. James Potter knew he couldn't have me, henceforth, subconsciously or consciously, wanted me.

So I have a plan this year. It's my last year, so if I embarrass myself horribly I won't be around for much longer to be, well, embarrassed.

I'll tell him. On the last day of school I will inform him that I find him incredibly yummy. That I want to be with him just as much as he thinks he wants to be with me.

Then we will go out on a date or two and he will realize he just wasted three years of his life chasing me.

But what can you do?

My best friend in the entire world, Rachel, thinks I'm crazy when I inform her of my plan.

Oh course I told her about being in love with an ass. I couldn't not tell her if my life depended on it.

She doesn't see what I and the rest of the female population see in him. She doesn't hate him, she thinks he's funny, but not yummy. No, she was always the sensible one out of the two of us. Never went boy crazy like the everyone else.

As the bell rang dismissing classes for the day and I walked out of the classroom, a tall skinny boy with very messy black hair walked up along side me.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I want you to go out with me."

"Of course you do," I mumble sarcastically under my breath, "Why do you keep asking? The answer will always be no."

"Come on, please? There's a Hogsmead visit coming up. Come with me! Please?"

I turned and look he in the eyes. I'm shocked. I don't know what I expected to see but it sure as hell wasn't this. His eyes are deep and hold so much emotion. It's scary. There's something in there I can't recognized, but I think, or maybe just hope, it's love. He loves me? Maybe it's just the idea of me.

"Fine Potter, I'll go out with you."

He grinned and started to walk away.

"James!" I called after him.

He turned and faced me, still walking away. "Yeah?"

"Don't make me regret this."

He smiled, "You won't," then he jogged off to catch up with his friends.

I smile to myself. He is so hot. I start to run off to inform Rachel of my news when I stop dead in my tracks. Shit. The plan. The plan is totally ruined!

I'm in the seventh year girls dorm pacing back and forth in front of Rachel who's sitting on her bed.

"Why the hell did I agree to go out with him? I totally ruined my plan!"

"You realized that your plan was stupid and you really do care for him."

"Hey! And it was a rhetorical question. What am I going to do? He's going to break my heart and-"

But I was cut off by a rather skinny boy falling from the ceiling.

"Potter what the hell are you doing? You aren't allowed in the girls dormitories and you know it."

The boy looked up at me, confused.

"I'm not- Wait, who are you?"

I looked closely at him. Was he joking? I'm only the girl he's been annoying for years...

"What do you mean who am I? God James, I always knew you were stupid, now you're lacking short term memory too?"

"James Potter? I'm not James Potter."

I looked closely at him. No, he wasn't James Potter, yes he looked too much like him to be real, but it defiantly wasn't him. There were several noticeable differences. For instance, James had deep hazel eyes, this boys were green, and the boy had a lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"No, your not James. Who are you then?"

"My name is Harry." The boy glanced around nervously.

"Harry...?"

"Um, I don't think I should tell you that."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Potter," he mumbled.

"Ah, so your related to James Potter then. Cousins? Don't tell me your brothers! Holy shit! One James Potter is bad enough."

"What year is it?" Harry asked.

"1973," Rachel said.

Harry turned and looked at her. "Rachel Bible? Lily Evans' best friend all through Hogwarts, then maid of honor at her wedding... I think."

"Yes, I'm Rachel... How do you know me?"

"Pictures."

"Wait a minute! I'm not married, so how could Rach have been my maid of honor, and you have pictures of a wedding that never took place?"

"Your from the future aren't you! And I'll bet anything your James Potter's son!"

"Um, ya. I need to see Dumbledore."

"Here, I'll take you." Rachel offered.

"Okay."

"I'll come too. So what lucky little bimbo finally got pregnant after a one night stand with Potter?"

For some reason Harry found this very funny.

"Why is that so funny? You should be mad! I just called your mother a bimbo!"

"Yeah, but if you knew who my mother was you wouldn't find it funny at all."

"I highly doubt it. Unless it's Rachel. But that's impossible. You look absolutely nothing like her."

"We're here." Rachel interrupted us.

"Um, so thanks for walking me.." Harry said nodding.

"The passwords gummy worms," I inform him.

"Thanks."

Rachel and I walk away.

"Well, that was weird," Rachel comments.

"Indeed. We just meet James Potter's son." I start to laugh. "Poor bimbo."

Rachel doesn't laugh. But she does shot me a look and ask if I noticed anything that might tell us who the mother is. I think she knows something...


	20. Epilog

AN: I am sorry to say this is the end. You guys have been great and I love you all. Look for my new story soon. 

****

Epilog: 

"Lily!"

"What!" I snapped. 

"This stupid dress won't zip!!"

"Look, Rach, it's not my fault you had to get pregnant before my wedding."

"It's not my fault either!"

"Actually it is."

"It's not my fault you scheduled your wedding nine months after I got pregnant!"

"Girls! Clam down this is a happy day. Lily, your getting married! Rachel, you've got life growing inside you! Be happy!" my mum said trying to get us to calm down.

"Are you girls witches or not?" Mrs. Potter said smiling gently. Mrs. Potter or Ellen as she's insist I call her has been great. She has become like second mother to me, it's her wedding dress I'm actually wearing today. I had planned on wearing my mum's but even after I used magic to alter it the dress still didn't fit quite right on my body. Mum and I have totally different body types.

"Right," Rachel muttered a spell enlarging the stomach of her dress. 

I'm getting married. It's been three years since Harry went back to his own time. I'm now twenty years old and James and I are expecting Harry- in five years. 

Rachel, incase you haven't noticed is pregnant. Nine months to be exact. She and the baby's father are engaged. They would be married already but Rachel insisted on a summer wedding. 

Three guesses who the father is. 

Yeah, Sirius Black. But not much has changed in that department. They still fight **all **the time. 

Back to me though. Surprisingly I'm nervous at all. I'm about to pledge my life to one man but I wouldn't want it any other way. 

One thing is different though. Voldemort. But today I'm not going to think about him or how he is slowly taking over the wizarding world.

"Lils, you ready?" My father sticks his head into the dressing room. 

Rachel gives me a small smile before leaving. I notice the mothers are already gone. 

"Ready daddy."

He smiles and offers his arm. I take it.

The slow wedding march starts to play and I look up at James. He looks gorgeous. I love him so much. Then there is Rachel standing to the side dressed in her bride's maid dress. Sirius on the side of James, also looking very handsome. I smile. I wouldn't want it any other way.

My father and I reach the alter. 

"Who gives this girl away?"

"I do," my father says.

And the ceremony proceeds as normal.

"Do you James H. Potter take Lily A. Evans to be your wife, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Lily A. Evans take James H. Potter to be your husband, through sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Just as James is about to kiss me though I hear a loud gasp form behind me. I turn. There is Rachel standing in a puddle of water. 

"Sirius," She whispers, "I think the baby's coming."

Way to state the obvious. 

So the whole wedding party plus the parents rush to the hospital.

~

James's and my honeymoon got delayed due to the fact that it took Rach 61 hours to push that baby out of her. 

A beautifully baby boy. 

Then came the argument over the name. 

Rachel absolutely refused to name it Jonathon. Gee, I wonder why. 

They finally agreed on Bradley James. Bradley James Black.

Then James and I were finally free to leave. Went spent the most perfect week in Greece. I had fully planned on finally seeing the sights of Greece as I had always wanted to go there but as it turned out we only even left the hotel twice, to get groceries. James promised we'd come back and see everything another time.

We had bought the most beautiful house located in Geodric's Hallow. It was two stories with a beautiful garden in the back. Behind the garden was a thick forest which James determined would be perfect for a full seized quiddich pitch. Merlin he's obsessed....

Since then we've fallen into a routine of sorts. Monday through Friday James and I work our tails off. He is an auror and I a healer at St. Mango's. On Monday and Wednesday Sirius, Rachel, Bradley, Remus and when he can, Peter come to dinner. Of course that doesn't stop them from coming by every other day of the week whenever it strikes their fancy as well. Friday is dinner with the parents. Saturday's we usually have meetings with the order. So that leaves Sunday. Sunday is our day. Just the two of us. 

This is my life. In my eyes it's perfect. You might find fault but as far as I'm concerned it doesn't get much better that this. 

I have the best friends, the cutest godson and the most loving husband who loves me just as much as one would think humanly possible and I feel the same way towards him.

And **this** has been my story. The story of how I meet my son eight years before his due date, how I truly fell for my husband and of my best friend's drama. 

Bradley is now four, almost five. Harry is due any day. Voldemort is stronger than ever but then so are we. Rachel and Sirius are finally able to get through a week with out arguing. James and I? Our passion is stronger than ever.

You can love my story, hate it or not really care. I don't really care. As long as you listen. 

~Lily A. Evans Potter

__

AN: Okay so at the end I made it kinda like a diary of sorts, that wasn't really planned it just happened. This is the end I'm going to miss it but look for my new story 'Griffindor's Dancing Goddess_' coming soon to a theater near you! (smile) ~Allison_


	21. Harry's End

__

AN: Do to a request from a fan I decided to do an epilog for Harry too. It's short and I know the rest of the story is Lily's point of view but I think it's a good idea so yeah, here it is. 

****

The Aftermath with Harry:

There was a pulling behind my navel much like when using a portkey. I landed with a thump on my bed in the boys' dorm. I wondered if anytime had past. I looked over at the calendar. No, none. 

I thought back on my trip. I'd meet my parents. 

It killed me every time mum said I'd see her again. It killed me to know that I wouldn't. I wanted to tell them. I really did. To warn them. But I couldn't. Because it was up to me. If mum hadn't sacrificed herself for me I wouldn't have been able to defeat Voldemort and if I hadn't defeated Voldemort who knows what would have happened to the wizarding community. 

Yes, it was better this way. I could have warned Sirius perhaps. No, everything happens for a reason. 

Maybe I went back in time for a reason... I don't know.

Just then a package flew through the window on an owl I didn't recognize.

Harry,

I was looking through some things and I found this. Your mother left this with me when your father left the invisibility cloak. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Attached was a package wrapped in brown paper. I unwrapped it to find a book. 1978 it said on the front. A diary? My mum's?

__

November 17, 1978

People think I hate James Potter, and I get how they might think that but I don't. Honestly, don't they know that when you like a guy you pretend to hate him? Call him an ass and act like you can't stand to be around him? When really deep down you treasure the moments when you get to flirt with him by insulting him....

....Bradley is now four, almost five. Harry is due any day. Voldemort is stronger than ever but then so are we. Rachel and Sirius are finally able to get through a week with out arguing. James and I? Our passion is stronger than ever.

You can love my story, hate it or not really care. I don't really care. As long as you listen. 

~Lily A. Evans Potter

I blink back tears as I set the book down but it's no use the tears fall steadily down my face. I cry for the life I could have. For my mother's life. And I cry thanking Merlin I was able to spend at least two months with my mother and father. To get to know my parents at least a little bit. 


End file.
